onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DancePowderer
I have been looking up pirates on online and I think I found some OP characters, both canon and non-canon that got named after them that were overlooked. Let me know what you think. Jango: Jean Ango Zeff: “Red Legs” Greaves Gasparde: Jose “Gasparilla” Gaspar Barbarossa: Hayreddin Barbarossa Lucky Roux: William Rous Kohza(though technically not a pirate): Baldassare Cossa Count Butler: Nathaniel Butler Captain Morgan: Henry Morgan(as we already know), and Samuel Axe (possible origin of his nickname) Doberman you could have just said so when you deleted it the first time dnamon-i didnt know if i could change this but on sabos ace mentioned before he died that sabo did something that made him want 2 leave Reason for page lock If you look over the history on Stelly and even in Sterry, there was appeared to be heated disagreement over alot of things between some editors. From its name to its image.Mugiwara Franky 06:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Your eal name is Matt!? So is mine! - Copper5 A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) haki if you made the effort to read the comment I have added everywhere on the page and the ones I have put when editing you should know but apparently no one is able to do it so I will soon be tired of this. Kdom 07:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Lack of Response Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks thnxz 4 editing it i tried to edit the main pic cuz i found a newer and better one but i couldnt get it to work since im new at this re: Just a Quick Question I'm going to be of no help. I was really surprised when I noticed I was on it! It might be the latest frequency of edits? Sorry. :/ [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) re:This may sound odd but... No prob. Yea, that's super obnoxious. Fraid I can't. I was able to see what I posted because I checked my "contributions" page. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry. Wapolsface I'm sorry. Moi, banned? Hahaha, thanks for defending my honor. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) re: Real Quick Lol, it's no problem at all. I'll just be glad that people will know what's going on. Thanks for the cred. XD [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Logo We were told by a Wikia staff member that we're not allowed to incorporate the official "wikia" logo into our own. So we need to design a new one. You can submit an idea if you've got one. Eventually we'll be voting for one of them. You can check out the forum topic here. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sanji eye The eye he has revealed is the opposite one. Thus the fake Sanji isn't the one it talks about. One-Winged Hawk 15:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Nps, its the LEAST of my problems I've had to deal with. People forgot how to do chapters in 5 weeks. And their hyper posting, thus standard and quality is struggling to come out at all. One-Winged Hawk 15:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ I also meant to add it sooner... I just forgot the guys name until today, I tripped over it by accident while looking for something unrelated. XD One-Winged Hawk 00:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Brook's Abilities It was already there before I did anything. The only thing I'm doing is making sure it stays there. Master Shannara (talk) October 4, 2010 (UTC) All right, I'll stop but there is something I want to know. Do you believe that Brook should qualify because if you do, I could use some help. Master Shannara (talk) October 4, 2010 (UTC) An Important matter Forum:Wikia's forced new look Just notifying a very important matter in case you haven't heard about it.Mugiwara Franky 11:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. LUffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 14:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Usopp vandal Heya, I don't know how to fix each of his edits, but I completely edited the Usopp site as a whole. Means i used a version from earlier today^^ However, he still edits every few minutes...that's why i think we should let him play around till he is exhausted, and re-roll the site tomorrow. I think that the word Shichibukai is better, but now that I think about it is maybe better to changing. Just confirmation The Shichibukai and the Marines were pretty much 2 of the few pages we really got an agreement on in the early days. Ah, never let 6-8 (I forget how many there were of us exactly) vote with their hearts. We end up with the little stupidity at the Shichibukai page where the name can't happen until the old (dated) vote made by half a dozen editors with a grudge is destroyed. Hate to say it, but if theres supplied written proof, even with a vote, no editor can stand against it because its back to the "user perference". I only get upset because certain things are done every so often informally, so long as you do the thing correct, you've got proof it occured. The only thing we've ever had to nullify the vote on was the manga + anime image thing, because, it went against the guidelines. That was ugly, I don't want another vote to go like that actually. That ended up being user perferences, but the thing is, though I wrote some of the guidelines, they were always there to be objected against and no one ever did. Their there for everyones benefits and yet their the most ignored pages on the wikia. :-( But yeah... The shichibukai and Marines vote is actually embarressing when I look back, but who knew the wikia would end up this big??? We were lucky to get 3 editors a day, now it pulls about 20 even if some are just blogging. One-Winged Hawk 01:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Bellamy thanks for reminding. I'm only follow image guidelines 05:07, December 25, 2010 (UTC) re:What's Up? Hey! Yes, it has been a very long time. I've been a bit busy and distracted, but the last two episodes made me want to drop it when I noticed some little things I could edit. So... yep. :) What's up with you? [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 04:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm on winter break now too. But the last few chapters... yea, they've been ok. Was getting kinda sick of Sanji's bloody noses, but it looks like it might actually lead to something useful. I'll probably be around a bit more. We shall see. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hello DancePowderer and Merry Christmas, it's been some time we talked~! Thanks for your work here and for trying to keep things neat and tidy. xD Keep it up! ^_- MasterDeva 07:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, you too. Your contributions here are important too because you are consistent in editing here and that is equally important. Let's do both our best! ;D MasterDeva 08:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my writing error. Much appreciated, that you fixed my writing mistake.A Wikia Helper 00:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Decisisions.... I think doing a series would be a great idea, to be honest, its what inspired me to do chapter predictions. Zehahaha!!! Hey, I've seen a few of your blogs and think you are a cool guy and just wanted to meet you. -Bluestripe the Wild thank u thank u 4 helping me D.PRoranoa zoro 11:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Just to meet you and chat. I have liked pirates ever since I was little, too. -Bluestripe Kid My mistake, I was cheking the beggining of the page. I'll fix everything then, in the article there were both spellings. GMTails 00:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) why why r u not creating blogs,....... it seems ur inactiveRoranoa zoro 13:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Could you check out my blog? -Bluestripe Inconsistencies Major Cleanup Can you please take part in the Forum:Inconsistencies Major Cleanup, and try to invite others to help out? I appreciate it. Yatanogarasu 23:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) re: Organization Box Nope, I didn't add it. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) heh Why did you delete my page about akainu i was talking the truth why why why why why you Ultimateuchiha 07:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Madame Shirley I just made a page before you did so now there are 2. can you redirect mine to yours (which seems more accurate with wording of info)? if not we need to delete one of 'em. thanks --Kingluffy1 18:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and another thing. is the proper spelling "madame" with an "e" or "madam" without, cuz i have seem it spelled either way. the current translation spells it without but it could just be an error. --Kingluffy1 18:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your response. Since you can't really redirect a page to one that already exists w/o a lot of headache, I just made the page I made a candidate for deletion. I added some stuff from mine to yours. Thanks again --Kingluffy1 19:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) got it , ill be sure not to do it again thanks for the warning Ultimateuchiha 06:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ok message is above Re:Admin Vote Everyone? As in everyone that goes to this Wikia? How do I send messages to everyone? Doing it individually would take up too much time. - BattleFranky202 03:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up! [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 08:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I did see. But I was sorta struck speechless. It's incredibly flattering to even be considered. Thanks for the nom. :D [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you have reccommendations for editing in the wikia? You have some I don't think that what I edited was bad though you erase it anyway , so it was that bad? I want to help , and improve i see you have more experience in those stuff